The Discovery - Part 2
by Jasmin
Summary: The second part to 'The Discovery'.Ax and Marco find two new aliens. Please R/R.


Disclaimer: Aximili and Marco belong to K.A.A but I do own myself,  
Jaylin,and the other characters.  
  
  
THE DISCOVERY - PART 2  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
  
Why would I tell Prince Jake? I asked.  
  
"He's supposed to be your 'prince and it's not everyday that  
you see me flying around playing with fire" Marco said sarcastically.  
  
What happened to you,by the way? I asked.  
  
"Ax,do I look human to you?" Marco asked.  
  
No I answered.  
  
"There's your answer" Marco said.  
  
How? I asked.  
  
"I'm not human 'cause I never was but jake doesn't know" Marco said.  
"I was adopted when I was a child and then I met Jake."  
  
"I have no idea how I came to Earth and no idea who my real parents are.   
I care about my adopted parents as if they were my real ones.That's why Jake  
doesn't think I'm adopted" Marco continued."I realized who I really was before I   
joined the Animorphs.I never use my powers because I didn't want you guys to know."  
  
What type of powers do you have? I asked.  
  
"Well,I control anything that's fire and I'm able to make fire.Why do you think I wear  
all this red?" Marco said laughing.  
  
So,the others know nothing about this? I asked.  
  
"Nope" Marco said.  
  
But how do you look human? I asked.  
  
"It's a thing I already have,I guess" Marco said.  
  
What species are you? I asked.I have not heard of your kind.  
  
"Heck,I don't even know my own kind" Marco said.  
  
We started walking through the forest.I never thought Marco would  
be an alien,escpecially by his personality.We passed the trees,grasses,  
and bushes through the green forest.I heard something a little far off.  
  
Did you hear something? I asked.  
  
"Yeah" Marco agreed."Let's check it out."  
  
Marco and I walked faster but quiet.We kept on following the noise  
until we reached a clearing.The noise stopped.  
  
What happened to the noise? I asked.  
  
"I got no idea" Marco said."But it sounded odd."   
  
It sounded human I said.Marco nodded.  
  
Suddenly,something fell from the tree onto the ground.It was a person.  
It got up and looked at us.I recognized it as a female but she was not human   
although she looked like one.  
  
She was wearing black artificial clothing with black artificial hooves and   
bracelets that had spikes on them.She had a pale face with lavender eyes   
and dark brown hair with lavender streaks in it with a human complexion.She   
had weapons around her waist that I recognized as daggers,a Shredder-like   
weapon,and other things.  
  
I looked up where she came from and spotted someone else up there sitting   
on a tree branch.She had pink artificial clothes and hooves.She had pink eyes and  
hair with a pale face.She also had weapons.I looked back down to the other one on   
the ground.  
  
"Who or what the hell are you?" Marco asked.  
  
"I ask the same in return" she said.She had a soft voice but dangerous.  
  
"I'm Marco" Marco said."I'm a human . . .kind of."  
  
"What are you?" she asked looking at me.  
  
I am an Andalite I introduced.My name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill.  
  
"My name is Jaylin.I am a Kairuan" Jaylin said.  
  
"Who's that chick?" Marco asked.He pointed to the girl in the tree.  
  
"She is my sister,Karilan.Do not call her a chick" Jaylin snapped.  
  
"Sorry,I was just joking" Marco said."What with the weapons?"  
  
"What is it with the questions?" Jaylin asked.  
  
"It's just a question" Marco asked.  
  
"Our people are skilled warriors" Karilan answered from up in the tree.  
  
How skilled? I asked.  
  
"More skilled than your people" Jaylin said.  
  
I will have you know that my people are very good warriors I said   
offensively.  
  
"I know,I was just playing around" Jaylin said.  
  
"You're probably a beginner" Marco said laughing.  
  
"You want to prove it?" Jaylin said angrily.  
  
"Maybe I will" Marco said.  
  
"Let's begin" Jaylin said.  
  
Marco threw fire towards Jaylin.Jaylin quickly drew out two daggers and   
put them in front of her.The fire hit her but then it went sideways.I saw that   
she had used the daggers to protect herself and switch the fire's direction.  
She was a very skilled warrior as she had said and pretty too.  
  
"How the hell did you do that?" Marco cried.  
  
"Skills" Jaylin said.  
  
Jaylin flipped on the ground and Marco threw fire at her.Jaylin flipped over Marco's   
head and landed behind his back and put her daggers out.Marco turned but it was too late.  
Jaylin brought her daggers down . . .  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED . . . IN THE GATHERING 


End file.
